Bleeding Love
by Transformer Diva
Summary: The Volturi are no finally learning the hard way about humans, because as a punishment for the way they treat humans they are turned into humans. Until they can learn how to love, Sacrifice, and the hardship of humans. Three human girls come to help. I know sucky summary! Aro/OC, Caius/OC (his OC is completely based on me), Marcus/OC!
1. Prologue

_My new OC's please ask for permission before you take them. Though I strictly like to say do not use them if you are not using them for Twilight fics._ _They are only suppose to be with the Volturi. I have nothing against the Olympic Coven but my Characters are suppose to be for the Volturi and only the Volturi. Sorry if it seems I'm talking your heads off, thank you for reading patiently and now onto the Prologue._

* * *

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were out hunting which was a rare accession for the three, so when they saw the sky get darker with clouds they didn't waste time in going out for a hunt. In fact they were currently stalking three 16 year old males, and to the three Volturi Lords they smelt like sweet sugar pops. However when they spotted the three masses they saw a bright light, and to their surprise it wasn't from the fire. In fact it was in woods to the far right and it happened to be coming closer to the three.

They sniffed the air and at first all the smelt was the three men and the familiar smells of the woods. Then it was there fast as lighting, the smell of Earth, Fire, Water, and the smell of pure clean air. This made all three of them stiffen for they have never smelt anything like this, it was as if the light warning them of something however what happened next surprised them the most and it was something they will never forget.

"Aro what do you think it is?" Caius asked, he wasn't showing it. Like always he had his angry scowl; but he was actually a little frightend for he has never seen anything like this and what was about to happen to them was something to be frighten about.

"I don't know but I think it wants us to follow it." Aro answered, and almost at once the light brighten like it was saying yes and headed deeper into the woods. Obviously expecting them to follow and of coarse Aro ordered them to do so. They ran after it and it was still at least a yard a head of them which kind a worried them, they were suppose to be the fastest creatures on the planet and the light was faster the them. Still the three Vampire Lords ran after in it and then when they came to a small clearing the light hovered over a flat rock and then started to grow larger.

"Aro something about that thing seems dangerous I think we should go back to the three humans now." Marcus said, his voice was heavy with worry. However before the Volturi could say or start heading back a powerful female voice called out from the light.

_"No, you don't! I won't let you kill anymore of my people." _ The Volturi look at the light as it began to take form and when it finished building the figure, the light faded away leaving a very beautiful women in its place. Her hair blond with long waves, pale skin and lips, Ice blue eyes, and a Pale sky blue dress. But, that wasn't what intrigued them because the most beautiful thing about the women was her wings. They were clear with blue spirals.

"Who are you?" Caius asked, she fixed her icy eyes on him before replying.

_"I am the Godess of Humanity and Earth, my name is Alrena and I have a feeling you know what I'm going to talk to you about." _When the Volturimleaders gave her confused looks she made an annoyed sigh. _" I am here because you kill my children, and before you interrupt me you will listen." _She said, her words sounded like a nightingale singing but the three new that her voice had anger but she did not show a grudge. Alrena looked at them as they took this in before continuing. _"Now I know you have to feed, but the way you do it is barbaric and it is time to teach you a lesson. The Vampire Godess and I have agreed to turn you temporarily into human, before you upject you still here me out now, and I swear if you don't I will turn you into an immortal human and you will stay like that forever." _She snapped, all three of them looked at her with shock and then she looked at them very carefully.

"Alright why would you do this?" Aro asked, for the first time in decades he didn't smile in fact he was kind a confused about this.

_"To teach you a lesson about humanity that you have forgotten, just because you drink blood doesn't mean you have to kill humans or animals. Have you ever heard of BLOOD BANKS! I know you have so why don't you start considering it in fact you'll actually look more human. Now enough with the small talk, you three will remain human until you have learned to truely love, you must also learn sacrifice, and you must learn the hardships of humans that you have forgotten." _Alrena looked at them and while she studied them she wasn't surprised to hear Caius start to upject. "_SILENCE YOU WILL HAVE TOMLEARN THE HARD WAY NOW!" _With that, she waved her arms in a simple matter and a mist that looked like glitter fell upon them and then they felt something their hearts started to beat. Hearing their blood pumping again it was quite a pleasant sound to hear, however then the pain started. First their eyes started to sting and then their muscles began to burn and it wasn't long till they were on the ground like when they were first turned. However it stopped much quicker and then they looked at each other, Aro, Caius, and Marwere they were still pale but there eyes were different no longer red. Aro had forest green eyes, Marcus had violet eyes, and Caius had beautiful fiery ice blue.

"_Now your punishment has started and you must get used to it, I will teleport you to the states where you will meet three human girls. They do not know what you really are but they know you are coming." _Alrena said, before the world started spinning and everything and everything went dark for the three Volturi leaders.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the prologue. Yes my new OC's will be coming into place so thank you for readying and please review,**

**Caius: Why do you want a review?**

**Me:Because, I want to know what thy think.**

**Aro:I think it sounds nice!**

**Alright well I have nothing left to say and Marcus isn't here though I don't really like him, I perfer Aro and Caius, however Caius is the sexiest Vampire alive!**

**TF**


	2. Chapter 1

_Alright thanks to you who have read my Story! Now I'd like to say that this story will different might not seem like a story at all, but I will try to get extremely detailed with the story and make sure that it is not boring,, if it comes out that way please tell me and I will stop and redo the previous Chapter! Thank you!_

* * *

When Alexis woke up she couldn't believe what was about to happen, the Goddess of Humanity and Earth came over and practically begged them to help. Even though she did not like the idea of helping three males, but she wouldn't turn them away in their time of need. _Caius, Aro, and Marcus! _That was their names the goddess had told them this so they would be prepared, but not only that her older sister assigned one for each to share a room and bathroom with. Alexis got Caius, Angel got Aro, and Ashley chose for herself Marcus!

"Alexis they are here!" Ashley's voice called, sighing Alexis got up still in her I ㈏5Vamps pajamas! She headed out her room and down the stairs. When she came down she saw three very unusual men. One had long black hair that was clipped in the back with forest eyes, one had long curly brown hair with violet eyes, and the last one had shoulder length straight snowy blond hair with Fiery Ice Blue eyes! The blond one had the same color eyes as hers which sucked, she thought she had the special eyes guess she was wrong. "Ah Alexis there you are." All three men turned their heads to look at her, they obviously didn't like her pajama top well at least the blond one didn't because his eyes glared at it. "Alright which one of you is Caius?" Ashley asked, the blond one looked at Ashley and gave a nod. Gesturing to me she continued, "Caius you will be staying with her." Both Caius and Alexis looked at her with shock, but sighing Alexis began to speak.

"We'll Caius I guess we should head upstairs and get you settled in." Alexis said, Caius looked at her. He was defiantly scowling at the idea but he followed. "Look if you don't like what I sleep in the I'll change OK." He looked at her for a second before answering.

"That would be appreciated." Was all he said, Alexis looked at him and nodded. Though she was mesmerized at his voice as smooth as a nightingale 's she found it relaxing. When they came to the door at the end of the hall, Alexis opened it revealing her Black and Maroon bedroom. Obviously Caius liked it because he looked amazed,

"You like?" Alexis asked, Caius looked at her and nodded. "Well you look like you could use a rest." Alexis said, motioning to her bed. Caius looked grateful because he climbed right in Alexis smiled at him for he was asleep in seconds, with that Alexis went into her closet to get dressed. She sighed and realized that this might be harder or easier then she suspected.

* * *

When Caius left with the women known as Alexis, both Aro and Marcus looked at the other women. She smiled at them before she looked at Aro then at Marcus.

"Alright who is Aro?" Aro looked at her with a sudden look of interest. Though it didn't take a lot to interest him. "Angel is already at work right now but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you waited in her room." With that she turned her head slightly and looked at Aro before starting to give him directions. "When you go up the stairs take a right, and her room is the door all the way at the end of the hall." She explained to him, Aro nodded and began going upstairs.

He followed her instructions and when he saw the door he knocked to make sure, he didn't want to be rude just in case. Aro Volturi was many things but he was still a noblemen, but he preferred to treat women with respect. When no one answered when he knocked he just let himself in, it wasn't a very big room but it would be enough for him and her. He looked around at everything but the most important thing to him that was in the room was the bed. It had a nice light creamy white comforter with flowers, kind a girlie but it was practicale. For the first time since he was a vampire he was tired, but then he thought about it and he realized that he was human. It was still new to him and it felt strange, but it was alright he could get used to it. Caius will probably need some adjusting, but Aro had a feeling that Alexis would take care of him. As long as she gets rid of that horrible shirt.

* * *

Ashley turned her head and looked at Marcus, he looked at her and very slightly she motioned for him to follow. Marcus did as he was told he never did what he really wanted.

"So is there anything I can get for you?" Ashely asked, Marcus shook his head. All he wanted was to sleep, he guessed that he'd have to get used to this for the fact he was human. "Are you Ok?" Her voice startled him, and she looked at him.

"Yes," he said she looked at him and it was obvious she knew better. She gave him a small hug before opening a door.

"You go a head and rest, Alexis will have breakfast made soon." With that Ashley left Marcus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_Alright here you go, the next chapter is up and ready._

_Love TD_


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter, I am so happy. Though I am doing this in class so it might be short. If its no go me it's my birthday, Not! I wish because I really want another iTunes card. So I can buy the Extended version of The Lord of The Rings and I have it on my iPad for long car rides. Ok I know I'm being a babble butt so i'll stop.**

**Aro: TD are you forgetting something?**

**Me: No.**

**Caius: T, don't lie to us. You know your a bad lier. **

**Me:(pouty face) I don't own twilight, Aro, Caius, and Marcus belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Marcus: You still own this story, along with Alexis, Ashely, and Angel.**

**Me: (runs and hugs Marcus)**

* * *

It was late in the evening when Angel came home from work, her long black hair flowed down her back as she rushed into the door. Her smile on her perfect light pink lips never fading, her bright hazel eyes glowed with excitement.

When she came into the door she let a squeal of excitement come out, which had her sisters and three men come running in the living room.

"Angel, are you alright?" Alexis asked, she was looking at her cousin with concern. Sure Angel had a hipper problem but it was never this bad.

"I got the raise!" Angel said, both her cousins looked at her with smiles.

"That's great, but is it just me or did you have a little to much caffeine?" Ashley teased, Angel hit her upside the head. It was gentle, but it still left a slight ringing in Ashley's ears. "Alright, well remember the men I told you about." Ashley asked, quickly changing the subject so she wouldn't get hit again.

"Oh yes, this must be them." Angel said, her voice becoming serious. Well as serious as she could get it, no matter what you did to the child she was always happy.

"Well here they are." Alexis said, she motioned to the snowy blond one. "This is Caius," going to the one with the long brown hair, "Marcus", then she came to the one who had semi long black hair that was slightly clipped in the back, "and this one is Aro."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you." Angel said, all three of the men nodded to her. "Well Aro, I hope you have found our room to your liking." Aro nodded his head.

"It is perfectly find." Aro said, Angel smiled. Aro his voice it was perfect yet manly. There was a softness to it that she ahead never experienced before. She has never thought a man to be attractive ever since an incident happened when she was seventeen. When she thought everything bad was good especially her insanely bad boyfriend. That was until he attacked her, with sexual intentions. Luckily for her someone had heard her cries and had saved her, even to this day she a constant fear of men.

But, there was something about Aro. He had a kindness that she has never seen in a man.

"Well how about I make a fabulous celebration dinner." Alexis said, Angel looked at her. Alexis has always been the oddball of the family. Her long brown hair fell to her breasts, her fiery blue eyes would fill with anger at the slightest thing, and her light pink lips. If her hair was white like Caius's then again, she knew her cousins mother had her hair died, when she was two. That was before Angel was born, so it is possible her cousin was albino. She hoped it to wrong, but she couldn't deny the possibility. Though it scared she had to keep it in her mind, even though every time she had to suppress the urge to vomit.

"That sounds great Alexis." Angel said, Ashley said nothing. It was true she didn't particularly like Angel and that was not a secret. "Ashley, what have I done now?" Angel asked, Ashley said nothing and stoked off.

All three guys watched this, Angel looked at them a frown coming though. Aro looked at her with a look of pure confusion.

"Angel, give her time. You've only been here for a few days and she still isn't used to it." Alexis said, Angel nodded before heading to her room.

* * *

The Volturi leaders had watched this go down, and they knew for a fact that the two girls had a few problems. It was as if the two were going through a battle, but at Alexis's words they realized that something must had happened a long time ago.

Aro looked at Alexis, she gave a small smile before heading to the kitchen. All three of them decided to give Ashley and Angel some space so they decided to follow Alexis. Who was looking at recipes when they came into the kitchen.

"So what's for supper?" Caius asked her, she looked up from the recipe for a second before turning her attention back to recipe.

"Homemade Ravioli." Was her answer, they didn't know what that was. So they left her to go into the sun room. It was quite peaceful here, and that was where they let their minds wonder. The one thing they could remember was the goddesses words.

_"you three will remain human until you have learned to truely love, you must also learn sacrifice, and you must learn the hardships of humans that you have forgotten."_

__What she meant they did not know, but they have to figure it out or they will remain this way for all of eternity. And, they couldn't take the pain of going to the restroom, or human hunger. It was terrible and they didn't understand it, they had a feeling it was one of the hardships but they were not sure. They had forgotten completely about their human lives, though they knew that they were safe with the three girls; but they were wondering how the other vampires were taking it. Only time will tell them.

* * *

**Alright all done finally!**


End file.
